


Who is Izzy

by pepperlake



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-02 17:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake





	Who is Izzy

“谁是Izzy？”这是Axl从他那乱糟糟房间里醒来后的第一个问题。这个问题自他起床之后就一直缠绕着他，像是猫总是挣脱不了的棉毛线，粘在脚底的口香糖，它伴随着他走过了好几个街道，应该是三条横的，四条纵的。  
“谁是Izzy？”这个仿佛能解释宇宙终极秘密的问题跟了他一个下午，看着艾克索踢飞了路上的易拉罐，它没有随之飞出去，他把它放在了脑海里而不是塞进易拉罐里，洛杉矶的斜阳把他瘦削的影子拉得很长，Axl还是没有想到Izzy到底是谁。  
Axl没法不去想，他总感觉少了什么，这个空缺是无法用药、酒、性来弥补的，更何况他不喜欢那些小药片，他想到的唯一摆脱这个该死的问题的方法是去解决它。  
Axl决定去找找答案。  
可他根本不知道Izzy是谁，也不知道怎么找起，Izzy，就是Izzy，应该是个女名，也许，大概。  
Axl先去找了Slash，他应该是在洛杉矶待的最久的，也许他会知道。他用力摁了摁对方的门铃，留给对方一串急促迫切的铃声。随后他似乎听到了对方一声若有若无的呢喃，没过多久，卷发的吉他手探出了他有着蓬松毛发的头，用躲在头发背后的眼望着他：“艾克索？”斯来胥的声音有点含糊不清。  
“你知道伊兹是谁吗，我想我们应该知道的。”艾克索在洛杉矶没什么朋友，两人的交友圈子多少有些重合。Slash摇摇头：“也许洛杉矶有Izzy，甚至有很多个Izzy，但是我一个都不认识。她是个好看的姑娘吗？”  
Axl没有再问下去，吉他手那边应该没有更多的消息了。  
接着Axl去找到Duff和Steven，金发的鼓手和贝斯手给了他跟Slash一样的答复。  
这也太奇怪了，Izzy到底是什么性感的婊子女巫，怕不是给他施了什么魔法。艾克索因为这个无所事事了一天，他没有去排练，没有写歌，没有去商店或者邻居庭院顺点什么。这就意味他今天他妈的什么也没干，而且什么东西都没吃，Axl向来不受拘束，似乎没有什么东西能让他屈服，但就是这个人让他感觉有种莫名的受挫感。  
他继续在街上晃荡，“Hey boy！”他听见有人在喊他——是一个丰满的黑人女性，穿着蓝色的长裙，Axl不知道怎么形容她。“我想你需要帮忙。”女性很自然地靠近他，就像是认识他一样。  
“你他妈想干什么。”Axl后退了好几步。  
“你在找人，但是你不知道你找的是谁。”女性没有理会他的反应，“你现在不知道该怎么办，我说得对吧。”  
“操，这怎么回事。”艾克索身上没钱可以让别人骗，“你为什么觉得我要去找他。”  
“不是我觉得，是你觉得。”  
艾克索不喜欢面前这个女人，因为她似乎知道的很多，艾克索讨厌这种女人，她们总是懂得很多，可艾克索却不懂她们，她们时不时从嘴巴里吐出的一句话就足以让人瑟瑟发抖，更何况她们基本都有滔滔不绝的能力。  
他突然生起一股莫名的情绪，也许是什么也没吃，胃气就这么顺着气管一路翻腾上来冲上了脑子：“你他妈在说什么？”Axl只想赶紧摆脱陌生女人的纠缠。  
“你心里知道，我想你也知道怎么做。”  
艾克索只觉得越听越烦躁，他不想再听下去了。他推开了女性，在她的惊呼声中跑走。  
“你要留心你身边的一切！”女人在他身后大喊。  
Axl没跑多远就摔跤了，他的膝盖上增添了一个新鲜的伤口。也许这就是他今天踢石子的报应。  
夜晚才刚刚开始，他不那么想怎么早就回到自己的狗窝待着——也许比狗窝更糟，毕竟有钱人的狗窝都被雇工打理得干干净净的；排练？Duff和Steven估计人影都不见了，也许是在哪个新女友的床上，除非提早和他们约定好，否则他们没可能随叫随到的。他开始羡慕起别人的生活，只要是别人的就好，他呢，他今天快被这个奇怪的Izzy烦死了。  
Axl像个暴躁的无头苍蝇在洛杉矶的街头嗡嗡乱撞，把街上所有能招惹到的麻烦都招惹上身，街上没多少人，为数不多的行人看到他都绕着离开。最后他也觉得无趣，掏出自己为数不多的钱买了瓶夜车，这是他唯一能付得起的酒精饮品，他现在变成了一个彻彻底底的穷光蛋。最后他还是选择回到了自己脏兮兮乱七八糟的住所，然后把音乐放得尽可能吵闹，很快邻居就叫来了条子。很可惜Axl没有找到机会，条子一直在街道巡视着，不然他就狠狠地把那讨厌的邻居揍一顿，踢翻他放在外面的烧烤架什么的。  
音乐被迫关掉了，如果在监狱里，说不定这个永远不出现的Izzy就会在隔壁房偷偷嘲笑他的鲁莽，现在酒瓶是空的，他没有药，吃的？他什么吃的也没有，要是现在有任何能入口的东西，哪怕是个发霉变绿的披萨他也会吞下去。酒精搅得他的胃一阵抽搐，他感觉自己在空虚中渐渐腐烂。今天真是感觉糟糕到了极点，若干年后，如果自己还活着，他应该还会记得这种恶心的感觉。这肯定是Izzy的问题，Axl也不知道自己为什么跟他过不去，也许是一个对他而言很重要的家伙。  
“但这个混蛋可没来找过你，你也不知道他是谁呢。”Axl这么想着，他隐隐约约觉得有个人应该会在这个房间里，坐在他的床旁边，边忙活着手边的活边“嗯嗯嗯”地听着他没完没了抱怨。谈话的间隔两人会点上一支烟，吐出或大或小的烟圈。可是Axl的房间里只有他一个人，他最终还是睡着了。  
他梦见了伊兹，是个女生，黑发，穿着松松垮垮的白衬衫，胸部在衬衫下面若隐若现——但可真够平的，也许连B罩杯都没有。“你就是Izzy？”他冲了过去，转过墙角，女性不见了，一个男性从后面走了出来，抽着烟，也是黑头发，也穿着女式衬衫，一只手提着吉他盒，靠在墙上，脚尖似乎在打着毫无规律的节拍。  
抽着烟的男性看到了他，Axl也看着对面这个家伙，他只觉得这人的脸有点眼熟，然后男性朝着他笑了一下，像是石头砸入水面，激起了Axl大脑皮层的某种反应。  
“你是Izzy？！”他在梦里大声喊叫，可男性脚下的烟灰越来越多，最终没过他的头部，突如其来的大风吹走了所有的烟灰，同样消失的还有黑发的男生。  
第二天，Axl的生活依旧乱糟糟，有没有那个梦都一样。他坚信梦里那个梳着背头、穿着女式衬衫的酷家伙就是Izzy，男孩甚至在此基础上做出了更多的幻想，虽然他只是梦到过Izzy一次，但他相信Izzy是个很酷的人，他有皮衣和机车，他能做到Axl想不到的一切，他活得很轻松，他会轻轻松松地来，轻轻松松地离开，他不会关心那些不影响他的东西，他只会转过身，然后骑着他的漂亮机车扬长而去，只留给他不在意的东西一道渐渐消失的废气。  
有了这个梦，Axl心里的Izzy形象明朗了起来——虽然那些都是他一厢情愿的想象——他意识到他还得搞音乐，这才是最重要的，搞音乐去演出有酒有钱，可找神秘的Izzy几乎什么都得不到，最多获得半路对你各种暗示的神婆和讨厌邻居叫来的讨厌条子。  
又小又闷热的廉价排练室等着他的光临，四个乱蓬蓬的“头发”聚集在一起，为了明天的演出排练，Slash从琴盒里摸索出他的笔记本，上面有他的涂鸦、记账、过期的演出宣传单以及各种乱七八糟的东西，还有抄写谱和歌词的本子。他们要排练的新歌，歌词和旋律还不是记得很熟，所有人做都很完美，几乎可以掀开排练室的屋顶，可Axl总觉得缺了点什么。  
“我觉得少了东西，这段不是我写的。”Slash停了下来，“我没有写过这样的旋律。”  
“或许我们少一把节奏吉他。”Steven从鼓后面探出头来，其实他动作没必要那么夸张，他的鼓少得可怜，几乎遮不住他了。  
“可我们从来没有招过他妈的节奏吉他。”多一个人？他们的开销就更大了，Axl虽然讨厌去算这些东西，但是他可不笨，况且四人之前已经有了微妙的反应，他不觉得有谁插手进来会比较好。他们试着排练之前的旧歌，但还是这样——永远少了点什么。  
“也许改一改更多？”Duff提议。是的，他们能改一改，这对他们来说简直是小菜一碟，可Axl却不想去改动：“或许这里是Izzy写的，那部分是Izzy负责的，我想Izzy就是我们的节奏吉他。”这句话说得多么自然，但是在其他不知道人看来就显得奇怪了，“Izzy会把所有东西处理好的。”  
“可是我们需要演出！”Steven用力敲了敲鼓，由此发出的噪音引发了一场争吵，最后以Axl摔门离开告终。  
回去了以后Axl就把自己的房间翻得乱七八糟，他想找到本子——见鬼，他放得好好的本子却突然不见了，上面记录着的东西一个都不能丢，他们还没有有钱到可以把自己的演出用视频记录下来的地步呢，所以本子上都是一些珍贵的演出记录，关于乐队的东西都弥足珍贵。在本来已经难以容纳一个水杯的混乱房间变得更像一个被小偷光顾过后的现场、一个刚刚结束战斗的原野后，Axl终于找到了自己的本子，在他拿起来的时候，一张明信片从中掉出落在了他的脚边。Axl把明信片捡了起来，他不记得自己收到过明信片，明信片上写的地址还是他在拉法耶特的地址，寄信的地方是洛杉矶，落款人是Jeff，收件人是他的名字。上面写了很多乱七八糟的东西，例如“我到洛杉矶了！”“我进了一个乐队当吉他手。”之类的话，字迹也许是因为寄信人在写的时候不小心蹭花而有点模糊。Axl认为找到这明信片是个好的征兆，也许能找出点关于Izzy的东西？。  
他还翻出了几张照片，无一例外都有一个黑发的青年——Axl曾经梦到的那位，他确定了这个Jeff正是他要找的Izzy。可问题也随之而来，他可不知道谁是Jeff，他还是不知道这个人对他而言有何意义，看起来他们的关系很好，Axl没有想到——是他从拉法耶特逃离到洛杉矶那段日子帮助过他的人吗？他记得自己刚到洛杉矶那段日子很狼狈，跟街头那些无家可归的流浪狗毫无差别。后来，Axl的脑子里一片空白，不知道怎么的他就混到了现在这样的境地……虽然他现在要面对讨厌的邻居和烦人的条子，但起码还有个自己的乐队。  
Axl有了个关于Izzy的大致轮廓——伊兹是个节奏吉他手，是个男性，但是取了个女名来当艺名，Izzy不是他真正的名字，实际上他叫Jeff，听起来就像你班里都会有的那种平淡无奇的男孩。Axl感觉他像是在跟Izzy捉迷藏，或者说是拼图，他要把所有的碎片拼起来才是伊兹。  
今天Duff今天搞到了点小钱，不管是怎么来的，只要能买点吃的就行了。他们还从超市偷来了几罐啤酒。“嘿，Duff，你怎么把披萨分成了五块。”Steven看着Duff动手，他也已经好几天没吃东西了，“我们这有五……四个人！”Steven自己也说错了。  
“噢是我失误了，但我总感觉我们是不是缺了个人。”不止是Axl，Duff也注意到了问题。  
“你们之前都不信我，我觉得缺的是Izzy，我们应该去找Izzy。”Axl提出来，“一个节奏吉他手，我猜Izzy是个艺名，不是个妞，我们得去找他。我遇到过一个胖女人，她说我得留心周围的一切，然后晚上我翻出些东西接着我还做了一个很操蛋的梦。你们明白的，我们得去找他，显然我们把他忘记了，可能洛杉矶也把他忘记了，当然也有可能他烂在了某个垃圾桶里，但是我们要去找一找。”  
Axl试图说服其他三个人，三个人露出了疑惑的神色，但有Duff刚刚把披萨分成了五人份在先，他们互相看了看，又看看自己脏兮兮的鞋子，最后他们还是点了点头。  
“那我们得怎么找起？”Slash挠了挠头，他的头已经几天没洗了，在里面掉出了个昨天舞台上喷出来的彩带。  
“看起来是真的，我以为那天你磕傻了才去找什么Izzy，兄弟，是我误会你了。”Steven接着Slash挠挠头，男孩之间的小矛盾就像汽水冒出的泡泡，放久了就会自动消散。  
“小狗！别进来！”他们听见了服务员的惊呼，女服务员企图驱逐一只闯进来的黑狗，黑狗没有去理会服务员，而是灵巧地绕过了服务员的鞋尖，像是知道什么似的，钻进他们座位的下面。  
“它为什么偏要钻我们这里呢？”Steven不介意这个，他一边咬着披萨，一边用手逗弄不速之客，黑狗蹭了蹭他的手，痒痒的感觉惹得他咧嘴笑起来。Axl发现狗的眼神一直望着自己，狗的脖子上有条深红色的皮项圈，也许本来是鲜红色的，项圈上的金属吊牌随着狗的动作而一晃一晃的，闪闪发光，狗不怎么干净，但起码看上去没有生病的样子。  
“小狗——”Axl撕了小块的披萨给它，狗嗅了嗅却没有把披萨吃掉，Axl只好把披萨塞进自己嘴里。服务员警告他们赶紧离开，因为披萨店里不允许宠物入内，何况这还是一只脏兮兮的狗，引狗进来的是几个混小子。  
“这不是我们的狗。”这只狗仿佛听懂了他们之间的对话，恋恋不舍地蹭了蹭Axl的手后跑走了。  
Axl几天之内都没有再见过那只狗，两天？还是三天？时间对他来说是个模糊的概念，昨天和今天没有什么两样，明天和今天没有什么两样——因为他们做的事情都是那几样，顶多会因为被条子抓了或者被房东赶出去了，让平凡的一日多点特别的事情，但这也是家常便饭，圣诞节感恩节对他来说目前没有太大的特殊意义，所以说每天并没有什么不同。  
他们四个人在洛杉矶街头晃荡，Slash凭着他在乐队里最精湛的画图技巧按照Axl的描述画了张图，然后洛杉矶街头多了四个晃荡的小青年，手里还拿着一张并不怎么写实的人物画像在找人。  
Axl是其中的一个，他余光瞥见了一个黑点。他看见那黑点越来越大，越来越大，越来越大，占据他的视线，然后他感到天翻地覆，狗直接扑倒了他。Axl摸摸今天过于急切的黑狗。  
狗抖抖连接它脖子的身上的项圈和链子，示意艾克索牵住它，艾克索照着做了，狗立刻跑了起来。他觉得自己快被狗扯飞了，狗拉着他在街道里穿梭，应该是三条横的，四条纵的。终点是一个小巷子，Axl知道这个巷子，里面什么都有，你能掏钱买点暂时性的快乐，然后还会被附赠比快乐更长久的空虚。他想拉住狗的，但显然这个奔跑的黑色团状物已经超出了他能控制的范围。  
“操，停下，停下！”他不得不用自己最快的速度奔跑，不然可能会被拖着走。狗没听见他说话，狗继续跑。  
然后Axl被狗带着跳进了垃桶。“操。”这是他发现不能松手时唯一一说出来的一个单词。他能想象自己待会儿到底有多狼狈，他辛苦打理的头发要毁在一只狗身上了。  
他眼前一黑。  
他醒来的时候发现自己在学校的储物柜里，学校的储物柜能塞进一个小男孩，但是塞下现在体型的他就有点勉强了。他好不容易从里面爬了出来，还好没有人发现他，这感觉就像爱丽丝掉进兔子洞里一样奇妙。这里让他坐立不安，他跑去了厕所，用水冲了冲脸，他清醒了，很好，他现在更不知道该怎么做了。有人推开厕所门的时候他来不及躲闪，进来的是个学生，穿着红色的格子衬衫，扣子没有好好在它应有的位置上，比同龄男孩长的头发暗示着他不是一个安分的学生。  
“嘿？你看起来……有点酷。”不用说，这家伙肯定是看到了他穿的皮裤和牛仔外套，眼里的羡慕快要从眼里溢出来了。Axl也不知道说什么好，他感觉这个家伙有点眼熟。  
“你知道怎么出去吗？”Axl不安地四下扫视，他的眼神无处安放。  
“你看起来不像是我们学校的人，你到底怎么进来的？”学生不介意他的尴尬举动，而是从口袋里摸出了一个接近空瘪的烟盒，他数了数里面的烟——只有两根，最后他还是递了根给Axl，Axl如实说他也不知道。“好吧，真是个奇怪的人。”学生耸了耸肩膀，“行吧抽完烟我带你出去，但是你要把你的项链给我，怎么样？”  
Axl就知道这家伙给烟给自己没安什么好心，还能怎么样呢？最后他和学生躲在厕所，一直躲到了学校放学，等人快走光了他们才从厕所溜出去，走到学校大门的时候，Axl把项链摘了下来，结果对方却大笑了起来：“开玩笑的！我不要你的项链，你快走吧！”  
Axl刚想说谢谢，学生的朋友凑了过来：“Jeff，你旁边的是谁？”Axl反应过来，他刚想开口想问这他妈到底怎么回事，然后感觉有什么东西在扯着他。他下意识抓了抓，是那只狗，他发现自己已经躺在了之前的小巷里。  
Axl努力回想Jeff长的什么样——他有着深色的头发，这个他早就知道了。头发有点长，搞乐队的哪个头发不长？男的，废话。可能和自己同龄，就只有这个有用。他努力回忆Jeff的面部特征，但是无疑就像大海捞针。那只狗呢？在他醒来的时候已经不知道跑到了哪里去。  
Axl再看见狗的时候他喝醉了酒，迷迷糊糊，不知道要去哪里，然后他一路摸着墙壁到了之前遇到狗的那个小巷子，狗在他旁边汪汪叫，拉着他，最后他们走到了一个破旧的小楼前停下。他从来没有来过这里，熟悉感，又是熟悉感。他凭直觉去了三楼，敲门前的三秒可真是漫长的三秒，他在做心理建设时仿佛度过了三个世纪。  
“Izzy！”开门的那一刻Axl大喊着对方的名字，结果看到对方的脸后愣住了——那是个留有络腮胡的金发中年男人。男人骂骂咧咧地关了门，关门时门还蹭到了Axl的鼻子。  
留意周围，留意周围。  
Axl这时才开始思考那个蓝衣女人的建议。他试着去留意自己和朋友之间不经意的小习惯，例如被分成五等份的披萨，第一次来却无比熟悉的路，甚至是自己在演出前上妆时随意挑选的眼影颜色。Axl甚至觉得自己能考虑去当个侦探。  
他发现Izzy也许没有自己想象中那么光鲜，他住在这种什么人都能住进来的小巷子里，会用染发剂把自己的头发染黑，有时候会找不到自己的拨片，不是那种委身加入他们的明星，而是像他们一样落魄，这拉近了Axl和他的距离。  
Axl感觉Izzy在自己身边出现的频率越来越高了，起初只是一种感觉，Axl很相信自己的直觉，最后变成了的确有人在自己旁边走过。他甚至习惯了每天去寻找Izzy的存在这种生活方式。要是放到之前，他肯定也觉得自己疯得不像话。  
那天他们正打算去觅食，旁边走过了一个人，牛仔外套，戴着个黑色的帽子，背着把吉他，Duff看见Axl直接冲了出去。  
“Axl！”  
Axl他听见了有人喊他，但他没有回头，他只是紧紧盯着那个戴着黑色帽子的人，那一定是Izzy——这可能是他跑得最快的一次，他抓住了那个人的衣角，然后他被石子绊倒了，他们两个一起在地上翻滚，Axl感觉天在下面，地在上面，他的视线里掺入红色和绿色，他的膝盖又痛又热，肯定是摔破了皮，但他没有松手。  
Axl感觉周围嘈杂的人声消失了。  
"Izzy在哪？”这是Axl从他那乱糟糟房间里醒来后的第一个问题，和之前没有什么不同，但是又感觉不太一样。  
“Izzy！”他从那个早就下陷的床垫里弹起来。过了一会儿，他听见沙发背后有东西在响动，看起来是撞到了几个酒瓶。  
“我在。”Izzy从沙发后面露出了头，“怎么？”那脸和自己之前梦里遇到的一模一样，只是头发乱得一点都不酷。  
Izzy没有自己想象中那么酷，他看起来几天没有洗头，不怎么潇洒，反而有点落魄，就像洛杉矶所有落魄的吉他手一样。但是他忘记的东西的确在这个时刻找回来了  
Axl不知道该怎么解释，跟他说全世界都不记得你了我在到处找你吗？这听起来也太过肉麻了。  
“喔，我想确定你是不是还活着。”他回了句。  
吉他手这时候已经躺了回去，Axl看见他伸出手胡乱在空中挥了挥示意他什么问题也没有。  
——谁是伊兹这个问题已经解决了。


End file.
